ivywalkerproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pants: The Movie
Pants: The Movie is a movie produced by Ivy Walker Productions. Official Description 19-year-old Carnina loves her house, but can't live in it because of the fact it's infested with lice. She hires Reginald to exterminate them, but fails. She tells Sergeant Bluhe, who recommends the use of a radioactive detonator. Upon detonation, ooze consumes the town, killing Marshammy. Movie Plot Carnina, who has been driven out of her house because of an infection of lice, is forced to live outside. Meanwhile, Brentolla and Tomitha "Tommee" are struggling to survive with the $20 a week that they have been receiving. Cast * Mimi Starbrick as Carnina, the 19 year old girl who is forced to live outside by the garage because of a lice infestation. * Holly Hanesone as Hahli, a college student who hates rap but is the friend of Marshammy (she is the cousin of Tomitha). * Ray Breener as Marshammy, the college roomate of Hahli, and he sacrifices himself to save Carnina's house. * Ivy Walker as Boldero, the football player friend of Carnina, the designer of Hahli and Marshammy's house, and she bullies Herm "Girly". * Pretty Blue Hen as Sergeant Bluhe, the head of Livaben's army, and the supplier of the radioactive detonator. * Holly Hanesone as Tomitha "Tommee", the poor roomate of Brentolla. * Sharky Frand as Brentolla, Tommee's roomate who hates the doorbed. * Pup Starbrick as Reginald, the entrepreneur exterminator for Livaben. * Chris Walker as Chono, Reginald's twin. * Herm as Himself * Andy Softserve as Boris, Carnina's brother and house-guard. * Locendo, who is "his cousin's daughter's brother's sister's uncle's aunt's grandaughter's daguther's uncle from the north western region", and is somehow related to Carnina and Boris. * Timothy Starbrick as Splitzenguthen, a lady in the audience at Boldero's football game, and the same thing happened to her house (lice infestation) fifty years ago. * Mattie Tro as Ivan, the 15-year-old who is no help to Hahli. * Susaparka as The Wizard, a 673-year-old hermit who turned a log into a living being. Crew * Ivy Walker, Director * Ivy Walker, Producer * Ivy Walker Productions, Script * Mimi Puddingcakes Lighting, Lighting * Ivy Walker, Camera * Chris Music Productions, Soundtrack Soundtrack The original soundtrack was produced by Chris Music Productions and distributed through the same company. *1 "Theme Song from Pants" by Ivy Walker and Mimi Starbrick *2 "Living in the Garage" by Mimi Starbrick ft. Ivy Walker *3 "The Lice are Taking my Home" by Mimi Starbrick ft. Banette Robinson Starbrick and Ivy Walker Trivia * This was the first Ivy Walker Production made. * "Pants" had the most songs, but only one was used in the movie. * It is assumed Tommee and Brentolla will move to a new home in the sequel (Pants 2: Melted Chocolate), as Ivan and Hahli are shown using the beds. It is also likely that the detonator affected their house by scattering things everywhere. It is very possible that they will be main characters in the sequel and TV series, "Shorts" * "Pants" is the first movie that will have a sequel. Eraser will be the second, since it is to be followed by "Eraser 2: Don't Erase Me Away" Category:Movies Category:Movies that Have Sequels